


Forever

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [41]
Category: Her Majesty Mrs Brown, Mrs Brown (1997), Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forever, Romance, Wordcount: 100, secret realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Victoria wishes she could stay in his arms forever.





	

* * *

Victoria smiled as John softly caressed the side of her face as they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.  
   
Their lovemaking was more passionate than she could ever have imagined. She would give anything to remain in his arms forever, but she knew she would have to leave before her servants realised she was missing.  
  
“You had better go.”  
  
“I wish I didn’t have to.”  
  
“Aye, but we know that canny happen.”  
  
Victoria pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
“Promise you will never leave me.”  
  
“I promise. Even when the last breath leaves my body, I’ll never leave you.”

 


End file.
